What if
by Nyrababe
Summary: I do not owen naruto. This is for all your questions you have starting with 'what if'. All anwsers will be sarcastic of course.Plez send me questions. rated m just in case.
1. Chapter 1

What if….?

Hello, this fan fic answers in my opinion 'what if' questions about Naruto characters. For future use I ask you, at the end of the chapter, to send me 'what if' questions. As many as you can think of. I will answer all of them if possible. This will only be updated when I have enough questions so come up with some and send them to me!

**I do not own naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok we have a question!

What if, when Neji and Tenten were sparing Neji accidentally cut off her pants or shirt?

Well In this he won't cut it off but he will cut one of the two in a disturbing place. *snicker*

Neji and Tenten made there way to there favorite sparring grounds. The chunin exams were fast approaching and Tenten had asked Neji to help her train.

"I still don't see why you didn't ask Lee," grumbled Neji. But in truth he was glad to get some quality time with her.

"Duh, cause he's training with Gai-sensi," she replied, not looking at him. It's not that she was upset she had to train with him, in fact she was ecstatic! In truth she could have asked Lee but she didn't need to hear all his annoying youth speeches.

They arrived at the grounds 5 minutes later and took up stances. After a few moments of just standing there, Tenten made the first move. She grabbed a kunai and threw it at Neji's head; he dodged it only to notice it was a paper bomb. Needless to say it went boom, but Neji had managed to use a substitution jutsu in the nick for time.

"Damn," cursed Tenten looking every which way to see where he would come at her from. _Snap. _Tenten swung around kunai in hand to fire at who ever snapped the stick behind her.

What she didn't expect was how close Neji was to her. Maybe 2 feet away. He raked a kunai down her chest but it was a little too shallow.

Both Neji and Tenten were as red as the apples in the tree above them. Instead of cutting her flesh he had cut her shirt wide open revealing her undamaged skin, and lacy white see through bra.

"EEEEK!!!" Tenten screamed grabbing her shirt and closing it as fast as a distressed and half undressed Tenten could. "Neji you pervert!!!!" yelled Tenten as she tried to fix her shirt. Unfortunately the strings holding her pink top together were all cut.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Tenten!!" retorted Neji spinning around he felt like a jack ass, _royally._ But couldn't help replaying the image in his head. _Damn it, if I keep replaying that I'll get a nosebleed for sure!_ He thought to himself. He knew very well that if that happened he'd never be able to look at Tenten without being punch again.

Tenten was freaking out she didn't bring an extra shirt and she couldn't fix the strings. "Damn it Neji I can't fix it! All the strings are cut!" This was royally bad.

"Well… why not bind the buttons with bandages?" asked Neji half shaken. In truth that wasn't a bad idea.

"Uhhh…, that might work until I get home. But you can't look while I fix it ok." Tenten said firmly. She saw Neji nod. She wasted no time pulling out the bandages from her bag and tying them to close her shirt.

5 minutes later it was fixed. It wasn't the nicest thing to look at but it would work till she got home. "Okay finished," Tenten said turning to Neji.

He was a little hesitant but turned around avoiding eye contact with her. The two packed there things deciding that, that was enough excitement for one day. Plus Tenten had to change shirt's A.S.A.P. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Tenten looking at Neji with a weak smile.

Neji didn't make eye contact and looked flushed. She didn't blame him. "Listen Tenten… I'm really sorry…," Neji was trailing off.

"No sweat. You didn't mean to and it's not like you looked when I was fixing my shirt. Plus, you didn't have a nosebleed," Tenten said encouragingly.

Neji gave a slight smile "yeah, thanks," was all he said before the two parted ways.

When Tenten got home she changed into a new pink shirt and sat on her bed thinking of the days events. Let's say there was a lot to think about. Tenten shut her eyes and almost fell asleep, when she shot up in realization. Neji hadn't deactivated his Byakugan when she was fixing her shirt. She grinded her teeth together and quitently cursed while mentally kicking herself.

She spent the rest of the night plotting her revenge for tomorrows training.


End file.
